


mots.txt

by jouyato



Series: poems written on notepad [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It's rlly stupid lmao, Poetry, Prose Poem, but i like the rhythm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouyato/pseuds/jouyato
Summary: a stupid poem because i thought the word mots was nice and maybe i was a bit unsober lmao





	mots.txt

mots, mots, mots, mots, mots

mots, mots, french for words

or letters

im not french i dont speak the french

perhaps i dont speak at all

i am blind and deaf, muteness does not scare me

i am blind and deaf, i see, i hear, i hear, i see words

the words

the words, the works of artists,

the artists, the work of the words,

silly inversions, contraptions, exceptions to the rules

the rules, repetition rings out true

mots, mots, mots, mots, 

imagine what an embarassment i would be if mots was actually the french for ass?

but that's silly ass is cul,

perhaps mots is ass in algerian arabic,

algeria where the algerian french words mean the algerian arabic ass

but nobody knows that.

it's but a speculation, made by a silly hornet in its midwestern nest,

a blind and deaf hornet who fears no loss of words,

of mots, and asses who dont exist-

des mots et culs qui n'existent pas


End file.
